Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a percussion instrument, a drumhead for use in the percussion instrument, a mold for manufacture of the drumhead, and a manufacturing method of a drumhead. More particularly, the present invention relates to a percussion instrument of which manufacturing costs may be kept down, a drumhead for use in the percussion instrument, a mold for manufacture of the drumhead, and a manufacturing method of the drumhead.
Description of Related Art
There is known a percussion instrument in which a cylindrically formed shell portion has an open upper surface side, and a drumhead that constitutes a striking face to be struck by a performer is detachably stretched to be installed on the upper surface side.
A conventional drumhead includes a striking face member and a head frame (Patent Literature 1). The striking face member is a member to be struck by the performer. The head frame is a member fixed to an outer circumferential portion (outer periphery) of the striking face member. The head frame is formed in an annular shape from a metal material or the like.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional drumhead, the outer circumferential portion (outer periphery) of the striking face member is fixed on the head frame by swaging while the outer circumferential portion of the striking face member is wrapped around an iron core. Or, in the above-mentioned conventional drumhead, an adhesive is filled into an inside of the head frame and then the outer circumferential portion of the striking face member is inserted into the inside, thereby fixing the striking face member to the head frame. Consequently, a manufacturing process becomes complicated and manufacturing costs of the drumhead increase.